The invention relates to a pad for producing a beverage, provided with a first permeable layer and a second permeable layer opposite to the first permeable layer, further provided with a filling arranged in between the first and the second permeable layer. The invention further relates to a pad holder provided with a cavity for receiving the pad. The invention also relates to an assembly of the pad, the pad holder, and/or a coffee machine. In addition, the invention relates to a method of producing a beverage by using a pad provided with a first permeable layer and a second permeable layer opposite to the first permeable layer, further provided with a filling arranged in between the first and second permeable layer.
Such a pad is known for example from EP 1 398 279. Therein a pad is described that is suitable for making cappuccino. Except for making coffee-based beverages, there is a need for making other beverages from pads as well. However, it turns out that for some beverages, the process of dissolving, dispersing, and/or extracting the filling by means of the received water is insufficient. As a result, a rather watery beverage is obtained. This problem limits a further extension of pad-based beverage generation outside the domain of coffee-based beverages. Such an extension would be highly desirable, as machines for pad-based generation of coffee-based beverages are already widespread. Such an extension thus would benefit a large amount of people.